Picture Perfect
by IloveBTRNoIdea
Summary: TJ Bell always had his girlfriend. But what if one day the unexpected happens? What will TJ do? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT RHEA!
1. Oath

**Chapter 1: Oath**

TJ Bell recently decided to join his friend Craig's band, Escape the Fate, after parting ways with Motionless In White. Craig promised TJ, that if he joined that they would be best friends to the very end. Escape the Fate had lost their bassist, Max Green, and were in desperate need.

"You don't mess with anyone, TJ. You don't take shit. So what do you say?" Craig asked.

"I'm fucking stoked, man." TJ replied.

The pair hopped on the bus and sat down with the other members.

"Guess I'm joining you guys!" TJ told Robert, Michael, Monte, and touring guitarist, Kevin "Thrasher".

"You're one cool dude, you know that right?" Monte told him.

"And we'll always have each other." Robert added.

"How fast can you learn the material?" Thrasher asked.

"Not long. Craig's given me a CD of some of the songs and I've been practicing by ear, and have most of them down. Even stuff from the new album." TJ replied.


	2. A Drop In The Ocean

**Chapter 2: A Drop in The Ocean**

TJ honestly was stoked, but there was one person he was hesitant to tell: his girlfriend, Rhea Clarke.

TJ & Rhea were high-school sweethearts. Inseparable since freshman year. He fell in love with her because she had a sense of humor, was the best listener, she was tall, had blonde hair, and these gorgeous piercing blue eyes.

From the time he joined Motionless in White, TJ saw how she struggled with not having him there all the time. She would pretend to be fine when they had a chance to Skype, and she would be happy to when he came home. TJ just knew she won't be able to handle a long distance relationship, this time.

Rhea was coming over, because he told her they needed to talk.

He ran through in his mind what he was going to say a thousand times. He paced back and forth until the door bell rang. He took a deep breath, and opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey, baby." She said as she greeted him with a kiss.

TJ lead her to the couch, she put her head on his lap, and they stared at each other for a while.

Rhea knew something was wrong, and felt tears well up.

"You said you needed to tell me something?" She asked, trying not to let a tear fall.

TJ knew it was the moment of truth.

"Rhea, I love you. You're a great girlfriend. I don't know how you feel, but I've decided to join Escape the Fate as a full time member."

She sat up, looked at him, then covered her eyes & cried.

TJ held her, she buried her head in his chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked him.

TJ let a few tears fall, he really dreaded what he was going to say next.

"I already know how me touring affects you, so I'm offering you an out."

Rhea got up, turned to him, and said with anger, "Thomas Joseph Bell, are you trying to break-up with me?"

"No, I was just offering you an out because I didn't want you to get lonely while I was gone."

Rhea then felt embarrassed for yelling at him.

TJ got up, hugged her, she started crying again, and TJ told her everything was going to be alright.


	3. Rescue Me

**Chapter 3: Rescue Me**

It has been five weeks since TJ left for Warped Tour with Escape the Fate, and she is starting to think he was right: she is lonely without him.

She is sitting in the hallway, holding a photo album of the two throughout the years. She stopped at a picture of them at a carnival in 2009 in whatever city Motionless In White was in. TJ had just won her a giant stuffed panda bear, by throwing a baseball at a stack of milk bottles.

Her phone rings, she picks it up and sees that it's TJ.

She answers it, "Hey."

"Hey, babe. Just wanted to see how you were."

With a lump in her throat, she replied, "I'm fine. How's tour?"

"It's good, but it got me thinking: How would you like to come to the next show on Thursday and meet the band?"

"How am I going to get everything ready in time?"

"It's already done, all you have to do is get a bag packed tonight. There will be a ticket waiting for you tomorrow and your plane lands in Dallas at 3:15."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she hung up.

She just hopes seeing him will not break her down anymore. She puts down the photos, places both hands on her stomach & cries, because she just found out something that will be hard with TJ on the road all the time.


	4. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 4: Everything Has Changed**

**(The next day)**

Rhea was nervous to tell TJ that she's pregnant, and the doctor told her she was possibly carrying twins.

Her plane landed, she got off and she walked to the elevator. When the doors opened, there stood TJ and five unfamiliar men, she assumed to be the band.

TJ walked to her, and gave her a kiss.

One of the men (who had black hair, was wearing aviators, and had a nose ring) extended a hand, and Rhea shook it.

"My name is Robert, and these four guys are Craig, Monte, Monte's brother Michael, and Thrasher."

They awkwardly exchanged hello's, and grabbed Rhea's luggage.

They were sitting on the bus and Rhea got adjusted to road life.

She sat on the couch, between TJ & the guy named Thrasher.

She looked at the guy, and asked, "So, what kind of a name is Thrasher?"

"It's a nickname, actually. My real name is Kevin."

Her jaw dropped, "Why don't you go by Kevin? I think it's cute."

"That's the thing. I don't want to be called something that's cute, I wanted to be called something that's badass. So that's how I came up with Thrasher, and plus I have the fastest fingers in the west."

"So, Rhea, is it? Have you heard our band before?" Craig asked.

"Honestly, no. I've only seen other bands that TJ has toured with. I guess there's a first for everything." She said.

The bus lurched forward, signaling that they were at the venue. Rhea leaned in towards TJ and whispered that she needed to talk.

"Hey guys, I'll be out in a minute." he said.

The rest of the band got up, and got off of the bus.

TJ looked at Rhea with nervousness in his eyes and asked what was wrong.

"I'm... I'm.."

"Just spit it out already."

"I'm pregnant. And I might be carrying twins."

TJ's face went ghostly white, "Uh, how far along are you?"

"About four and a half weeks. I conceived that night you told me you would be joining the band."

The color in TJ's face started to come back, and he leaned in to kiss Rhea.

"Can't wait." He said.

"So you want to keep it or them?" Rhea asked.

"Duh, I can't wait to be a daddy!"

They got up, and headed to the stairs.

When TJ got to the last step, he stretched out his arms, and shouted to the world, "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

As the band passed by with their gear, they high-fived TJ and said their congratulations.

This was the beginning of a new chapter for everyone.


	5. A Thousand Years

**Chapter 5: A Thousand Years**

**(Three and a half Months Later)**

Rhea was now four and a half months along, and already started showing. She knew she shouldn't be showing for one more week, if she was just carrying one.

Escape the Fate had a hometown show, exactly the day when Rhea had the appointment to find out the gender(s). The guys wanted to go with her since they had time to kill. She informed the receptionist, and they said it would be fine.

A few minutes later a mid-twenty's aged man, opened the door and called her name.

Everyone filed into a room that had the sonogram machine, and on the wall was a flat screen TV.

"Why do you have a TV in here?" TJ asked, as the doctor turned the sonogram machine on.

"For when families who accompany the parents, so they won't have to squint at a tiny machine." The doctor said as he turned the TV on.

It showed the exact same thing as the machine.

The doctor poured some blue goo on Rhea's stomach, as TJ held her hand.

"Well your suspicions are correct, you're having twins!" he said.

All the guys patted TJ on the back, as the doctor moved the wand around some more.

"Would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

Rhea & TJ looked at each other, then shook their head yes.

"Baby A is... a boy!" The doctor said to the expecting parents.

Everyone let a few tears of joy fall, because they knew TJ was hoping for at least one boy, if Rhea was having twins.

"Looks like baby A is gonna have a sister! Baby B is a girl!"

Everyone whooped and hollered some more because TJ and Rhea couldn't agree on if they wanted a girl or not. TJ was hesitant, but Rhea wanted a daughter.

**(Three and a half months later)**

Tour ended two months earlier, and Rhea is now eight months pregnant.

About a month earlier, the doctors put Rhea on bed rest since they informed her they could come early.

The band, minus Craig, was in the studio tracking for their next album they decided to call Ungrateful.

The band already had finished three songs. The band took turns with Rhea, and Craig decided to put his "Uncle" powers to the test. He made a demo of the three songs, and grabbed a portable CD player, and put the headphones around Rhea's belly.

The first song, "Picture Perfect", started to play.

"Ohhh. I think Ashley likes it." She said as she pointed to Baby B.

Then, they both heard a pop, and Rhea doubled over as a contraction hit.

As the pain subsided, Rhea alerted Craig it was time.

He picked her up, and ran to his car.

When they were at a stop light, Craig dialed TJ's number to let him and the guys know they were going to the hospital.

Craig parked the car, ran inside and got a wheelchair.

"I need help. My friend is in labor." He shouted.

A nurse wheeled Rhea up to the Maternity ward, while Craig waited for the guys.

Ten minutes later, TJ, Michael, Monte, Robert, and Thrasher showed up. They all ran upstairs.

When they got up there, the doctor alerted TJ that baby B was breach, and they needed to do a C-Section. TJ put on some scrubs, walked with the team of doctors and Rhea to the O.R.

The rest of the band waited in the waiting room.

About an hour later, TJ came out.

"Christopher Joseph Bell was born at 4:30 pm, weighing 7 lbs. 6 oz, and is 20 inches long, and Ashley Georgette Bell was born at 4:32 pm, weighing 6 lbs. 14 oz, and is 19 ½ inches long. Rhea and the twins are back in the recovery room, if you would like to meet them."

The guys followed TJ to the room.

Monte held CJ first, while Robert held Ashley. For the first time, Robert started to cry.

"Awww, Robert's becoming a big softie." Craig said, as he got Ashley from him.

TJ walked over to Rhea, got a box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Rhea Noelle Clarke, I've loved you since high school, you've stayed by my side through my hard times, and me yours. You have blessed me with two beautiful children, and I would love it if we could make it last forever. Will you marry me?"

Rhea started to cry and blubbered out a Yes.


	6. Firsts

**Chapter 6: Firsts**

**(Eight Months Later)**

Rhea had taken CJ & Ashley for their eighth month well-baby check-up, while TJ went to the studio with the guys.

Rhea & TJ had been married for three months now. Max Green had came back into the band after getting himself clean, while Monte & Michael left, and Thrasher became a permanent member.

When Max came back, the twins immediately fell in love with their "Uncle" Max. Ashley had become more of an "Uncle" Max's girl and would cry when he was nowhere near her. CJ always wanted to watch his daddy & "Uncle" Max argue while playing a video game, or try and play "Uncle" Robert's drums. The twins personalities have already become more apparent. Ashley would baby babble when Craig would sing, like she was trying to sing along. At six months, the girl started showing some real natural talent. CJ would either grow up and play a guitar or bass like his daddy and "Uncles" Max and Thrasher, or be a drummer like his "Uncle" Robert. Whenever Robert would be done practicing, he would hold CJ, and let him bang on the drums.

Rhea was driving, when she started to hear one of the twins saying Tasher, Tasher, Tasher! She pulled over, and looked at the twins.

"What is it babies?" she asked.

CJ smiled, and kept saying, "Tasher! Tasher! Tasher!"

Rhea started to cry tears of joy, because her son said his first word, but she also looked puzzled, but then she figured he was trying to say Thrasher.

"Honey, are trying to say Uncle Thrasher?"

"Tasher!" He said.

Rhea got back into the car and took the babies to the appointment.

When Rhea got home, she had a big smile on her face.

"Why are you all smiley?" TJ asked, while the guys just stared.

Rhea picked CJ up, and said, "This little guy said his first word on the way to the doctors today!"

Everyone smiled as TJ held his son and asked, "What did my little man say?"

Rhea replied, "Tasher! At first, I was confused as to what he was trying to say, but then I realized he was trying to say Thrasher!"

"Thata boy!" Thrasher said as CJ tried to give him a hi five.

Just then, Ashley started to crawl to Craig. When she got to him, she held out her arms. Craig picked her up, and sat her on his lap.

"Looks like someone wanted Uncle Craig to be the first person she crawled to." Max said as Ashley smiled at him.

"Today has been a good day. Now, who's ready to go out and celebrate the babies firsts?" Rhea asked.

They all got up, as TJ helped put the twins back in their car seats.


	7. Forever & Always

**Chapter 7: Forever & Always**

They all ended up going to The Spaghetti Factory for dinner.

Since Rhea & TJ were in separate vehicles, on the way home, the twins were with Rhea, while TJ rode with Max & Craig.

The guys were already at the apartment just waiting for Rhea.

Sirens from firetrucks & ambulances were blaring, but the guys thought nothing of it.

**(Forty-Five Minutes Later)**

The guys were beginning to worry, because Rhea still hasn't come home with the twins yet. She was following the guys, but they assumed that she needed to get a few things.

Seconds later, TJ's phone started to buzz.

The caller ID read an unknown number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yes, my name is Jessi and I work at Saint Andrews Hospital. Can I speak to a TJ Bell?"

"This is he."

"About fifteen minutes ago, a woman by the name of Rhea Clarke-Bell was brought in with two eight month old infants. We looked in Rhea's wallet, and you were her emergency contact."

TJ sat down.

"Are they alright?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the little boy died."

TJ started crying & shaking.

The nurse continued, "Rhea is barely hanging on, & it's a miracle the little girl made it out of the wreckage. You need to come as fast as you can."

The call ended.

"FUCK! OH GOD, NO!" TJ screamed, as the guys came running out of the band practice room.

"Where's Rhea?" Max asked worriedly.

Craig walked over to TJ, and asked "What's wrong?" while pulling him in a hug.

Amongst his tears, TJ replied, "Rhea & the twins were in a accident. CJ didn't make it."

Everyone started sobbing, as they made their way to the hospital.

**(Ten minutes later)**

When the guys arrived, they were asked to wait in the waiting room.

The band thought it would be best for TJ if he had more support, so they were now joined by Chris Motionless, Ricky Horror, Angelo and Ryan from Motionless In White, Ashley Costello & Nikki Misery from New Years Day, Danny Worsnop from Asking Alexandria, Ronnie Radke from Falling In Reverse, & the guys of Black Veil Brides.

Everyone waited as another hour passed by.

A doctor with a look of sadness finally comes out.

"Family of Rhea Clarke-Bell?" He asked.

TJ stood up and walked to the doctor, and told the doctor that he was her husband.

The doctor place a gentle hand on TJ's shoulder, "We did all we could, but your wife died twenty minutes ago."

Everyone that came to support TJ, watched as he fell to his knees.

TJ started to curse at the sky, as everyone came over and tried to console him.

He refused but once Ashley Costello embraced him in a hug, he buried his head in her chest and cried harder.

He stayed there for about an hour until he shot up, and ran to find the stairway to the roof.

Chris Motionless, Nikki Misery, Craig, & Ricky Horror ran after him fearing that he might harm himself.

When they found him, he was on the ledge.

"NO! TJ what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Rhea & CJ were my world. How am I going to live without them?"

"Hey, do you remember how excited you were when you were told MIW & NYD were going to tour together?" Nikki asked.

"That doesn't matter!" TJ yelled.

"TJ do you remember when I tried to kill myself, who was the first person I called?" Ricky asked.

Craig tried to persuade TJ to come off of the edge by saying, "You're forgetting someone else that means the world to you!"

Ricky's question and those words seemed to click in TJ's mind.

He got down and walked towards his friends. He embraced them in a hug, and they all grieved together.

When they let go, Craig called Ronnie and told him to meet them at the pediatric ward.

Five minutes later they were shown to a room. The rest of TJ's support system were already shown the room and waited outside until he got there.

TJ took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Dada!" Were the words out of his little girls mouth.

TJ walked over to his daughter and sat on her bed, and held her for dear life.

Since the others, except Escape The Fate, haven't meet the girl yet, TJ introduced her.

"Everyone this is my daughter, Ashley Georgette Bell. I named her Ashley for two reasons, the song Ashley," Then he handed his daughter to her godmother, Ashley Costello, "And you. You are one of my best friends, and I want my daughter to grow up and be like you."

Just then, the doctor assigned to the little girls care came into the room and told TJ he could take her home tomorrow, since her injuries were minor.

Ashley handed her goddaughter back to TJ.

TJ held his daughter, and told her that he's never letting her go.


	8. The Last Goodbyes

**Chapter 8: The Last Goodbyes**

**(A week later)**

Today, Rhea and CJ would be buried together.

Everyone gathered at the church, as the funeral started.

TJ asked Ricky to give the eulogy, because TJ would be an emotional wreck if he had gone up to speak.

TJ held his daughter, as Ricky began talking.

"It is with great sadness that I stand in front of you today to celebrate the life of our friend. Rhea's life was taken away from us too soon and it is hard to understand why tragic things like this happen to such good people. However, this is a question without an answer and we should not dwell on the loss of our dear friend, wife, mother, daughter and sister. Today let's celebrate her life and remember all of the remarkable things Rhea accomplished and how wonderful her life was. I met Rhea through TJ when he was in Motionless In White. Rhea was incredibly responsible, intelligent and caring. I knew that I could trust her with anything and I respected her more than words can say. After TJ found out he was going to be a dad, he called me, Ryan, & Chris and told us and we could tell he was incredibly overjoyed. And after he found out it was twins and he would have a son, all of us congratulated him. I can now tell having kids has changed TJ for the better. Even thought I didn't get to meet the little boy, Ashley has a great father to look up to. It is incredibly sad that Rhea's life ended so soon and I cannot put into words how much we will miss her. Rhea to me was a positive person and would not want us to be sad today. If she were here she would tell us to cheer up, smile and remember all of the great memories we all shared. Like this one time, she helped me, Chris, and Angelo pull a prank on Ryan. While he was asleep, Rhea drew on his face, Chris put shaving cream on his hand and woke him up. Then I lured him outside and when we were near where Angelo was, Angelo poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. He was pissed, and wouldn't talk to anybody except TJ for a week. Even though Rhea may be gone, her memory will live on in all of us forever. Rhea I appreciate your friendship and will never forget you. And to sweet little CJ, even though I didn't meet you, you will forever be in our hearts."

After Ricky was done, Chris stood up (he was shedding a few tears of his own) and said how Rhea had so much compassion and shared his favorite memory. When Chris lost a friend that he knew growing up, Rhea was there to cheer him up and told him she went through the same thing when she was 18.

One by one, everybody said their goodbyes.

It finally came down to TJ, and he was already shaking. He handed his daughter to Nikki Misery and went up to the podium.

"I've known Rhea since high school," He cleared his throat as the tears started to fall.

Craig, Thrasher, and Robert walked up and placed a comforting hand on him.

"She was the love of my life. We laughed together, cried together, had a few disagreements but we always found our way to each other. When she told me she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. When the twins were born, my love for Rhea grew. CJ was an incredible little boy. He just last week said his Uncle Thrasher's name for the first time. And now, Ashley my beautiful, incredible, sweet daughter," He was crying even harder when he looked at her, "I know you don't understand me right now, but I will spend everyday of your life being the best dad I can. I also vow to you that you will never forget your mom & brother. I love you with every fiber of my being."

He turned around and gave each of the guys a hug.

Rhea's favorite song, "Ghost In The Mirror", began to play as TJ, Robert, Craig, Thrasher, Chris, & Ricky started to carry the casket that held two bodies out to the hearse.

The guys loaded the casket in the back, and TJ shut the door. He gave one last kiss before letting the driver know it was time to leave.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Everyone arrived at the cemetery, and there was not one dry eye.

As the casket was being lowered, everyone dropped a rose.

TJ started to have flashbacks of all the memories him and Rhea shared. It will not be the same, but TJ has to stay strong for Ashley.

**-The End-**


End file.
